Where do we go from here
by megagenie
Summary: The fastest superhero has admitted his crush to his beloved reporter named Linda Park. Flash will try to win her love for her to love him for who he is. He is aware that Linda likes Wally West who is Flash himself. If she can love Wally why not Flash too?
1. So we meet again

**Author's note: This is my first story that I wrote today. I'm going to write more chapters as I get more ideas. If you have more ideas please let me know. I will write my second story on Twilight around December. I will mainly concentrate on writing this Flash/LP story as I adore both of them. This chapter is short. I will try to make them longer.**

Linda Park is a reporter for Keystone City who often dealt with the Flash's immature talks and flirts. She sighed as she and her cameraman went to do some report on robbery that occurred at the bank. As she arrived at the bank, several tellers and clerks were outside reporting on the robbery to the policemen who arrived on time on the scene.

As Linda looked to interview one of the tellers, Flash suddenly in a blink was in front of her smiling like an idiot that he was.

"Hey Linda, What's up? Looking for an interview? I'm here and free especially for you, babe." Flash said.

'_Of all the people it has to be __**him **__and his annoying talks!'_ Linda thought.

"Fine. I was just looking to interview a teller and since you're here and rescued them from the everyday robbers, I will interview you Flash, if that is okay to you." Linda said as she looked at Flash at his very eyes.

"Sweet! Don't mind if I do, babe. I'm always here for you to interview me." Replied Flash as he looked at Linda with his usually dreamy eyes.

"Okay! Come on, Gus. We're interviewing the Flash like always." Linda murmured annoyed as she is as she prepared to interview the guy in red.

After interviewing Flash for about 15 minutes, Linda and Gus prepared to put their equipments back to the van. Flash took hold of Linda's hand and kissed it.

Linda looked at Flash blushing furiously and taking her hand off from his.

"I'll guess I'll see you around, Flashy boy! I got to go see my boss. I would appreciate if you stop hitting on me."

"Come on Linda, I know you want me too. You just won't say it, babe." Flash grin at her as he said this.

'_Grrr! Some nerve he has! Why can't he ever listen and become more seriously?'_Linda thought as she and the crew were preparing to leave.

As she entered the passenger sit of the van, she turned to Flash and said, "Look Flash. I know that you like me but…. Uh… I like someone else. He is sweet and kind and he's very mature unlike you. There are thousands of girls here who are single and looking for someone like you. Why can't you go out with one of them, Flashy boy?"

"Because Linda," replied Flash. "I rather spend some time with you. You're a very hard working woman who works to report the news on everyday life for the benefit of others who watches your news. You do a good job too!"

'_Wow! He sure have a way with words. He must watch my news everyday then. I guess one date couldn't hurt. I hope Wally doesn't mind. He knows that Flash has a crush on me. Just one date, Linda. I know you can do it, girl!"_

"Umm. Okay. Flash, I really appreciate what you just told me. I had no idea you watched my news everyday. No wonder you're like my biggest fan. If you want we can go on **one** date to see how it goes"

"Really Linda? A date? Wow! I feel like my dream came true after all!" Said Flash as he stared at the empty space and a stupid grin forming on his face.

"Yes. One date couldn't possibly hurt anybody." Linda whispered, "What will Wally say if he found out about this. I like him so much but he doesn't know that."

"What did you say, Linda?" Flash asked as he came back into focus.

"Oh! Nothing! Never mind what I said. About the date. How about if we go to Lilly's Diner on this Friday night?" Linda asked Flash as the cameraman and the crews were all in the van and prepared to leave.

"Sweet! Okay Linda. I'll be there. I won't miss it for the world. Bye babe." Flash said as he left leaving the dust and papers flying around.

"What was that all about?" Gus asked Linda as they left the bank. "It's none of your business, Gus."

**So what do you think guys? Please let me know if this story sounded good 'cause it's my first time I am actually writing a story here and in my profile I said I wouldn't.**


	2. News of Luthor out of jail

**Next day**

Flash arrived at the Justice League headquarters that was located just outside of planet Earth. **(A.N: I don't know if it's called the JL headquarters or what. I will just name it like that)** He ran till he found J'onn Jonnz in the headquarters observing on some important data.

"Hey J'onn! What's up man? Have you spend the whole day locked up in here or what?" Flash joked as he approached the Martian man. "I have not spend the whole day in here. I just came here to look at how things are going on. Superman is still pissed at Lex Luther getting off the hook again." J'onn said as he turned to look at Flash.

"WHAT?! LEX LUTHOR IS OUT OF JAIL? Where is he? After all the trouble he caused us all and nearly killing me and then they go and let him off the hook just like that?" Flash questioned angrily at J'onn. Flash couldn't believe that Lex is out of jail. He wants nothing more but to end the misery out of Luthor for all the evil deeds he had done upon the Justice League and on himself.

J'onn looked at Flash as Flash clenched his fists in anger and seem about to explode at any minute now.

"Calm down, Flash. Getting angry won't solve anything. Superman is looking and spying on Luthor in case he tries anything dangerous again. Batman is also watching Luthor like a bat."

"Oh, really? And what am I supposed to do? Just stay here while Supes and Batty monitor Luthor like a madman that he is?" Flash asked as he went straight to one of the chairs and sat down. Flash wanted nothing more than to go and find Luthor and beat the crap out of him.

The Martian looked at Flash as he stomped his foot like a kid getting rejected from a candy store. J'onn also wanted to end this evil madman too. He remembered that Flash was the only one able to defeat the Brainiac/Luthor thing as Flash used his speed to be able to defeat the powerful villain.

The group had almost lost Flash. Flash was entering into the Speed Force if it wasn't for Shayera and the rest who helped bring Flash back to them. Superman was beyond mad as he wanted nothing but to eliminate the naked Luthor right in front of them.

Flash calmed down and agreed to J'onn that he needed to calm down. He looked at J'onn who seemed to be in his own world staring at space and not noticing that Flash stood in front of him.

"Hey J'onn. Are you coming down from your world at anytime soon or will you stay there for the time being?" Flash asked as the Martian stared at nothing. J'onnz then responded, "I am fine, Flash. I was just thinking about what happened 6 months ago. We nearly lost you. Do you remember that the Justice Lords lost their Flash. We don't want to lose you, Flash. I have a theory that Lex Luthor will want to hunt you down and kill you himself since you destroyed his weapon: Brainiac."

"I know. I thought Superman would be the one to defeat him. But ME?" Flash asked as he too remembered the battle that took place about 6 months ago. "So, does that mean that I won't be able to do anymore missions?"

"You can still do the mission Flash as long as you're not along. We will assign about 3 to 5 of our team to help you in your mission just in case if Lex Luthor is to appear and try to destroy you. But it would be best if you don't do the mission." J'onnz replied as he turn to look at the data again.

'_With Lex Luthor free to roam again, when will this ever end?'_ Wondered Flash as he turn to go out.

"Wait Flash!" The Martian called out. "Don't do anything stupid or reckless to go looking for Luthor."

"I won't be looking for Lex, J'onnz. Geez! I think you really need to relax." Responded Flash as he's about to go through the door.

"I saw that interview, Flash. I can see that you're getting very attached to the reporter. I suggest you don't get so attached or Luthor will target her as well. He targets people who are very close and important to us, Flash. You know that, don't you?"

"Of course, I know that. Wait! How do you know about the interview? Oh! How silly of me. The news!" He chuckled as he remembered. "Besides, I'm just going steady with Linda Park. It's just one date."

"Don't get her involved, Flash." Remarked the Martian.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm not going to get her involved. It's just one date as the Flash. She doesn't know I'm Wally you see. She likes Wally but she thinks I don't know. I figured that if she likes Wally maybe she will like the Flash. I just want her to like and love me for who I am." Flash responded as he remembered the interview and the chat they had before he left.

'_Wow! He must really like her.'_ J'onnz thought as the Flash turned out to leave.

"Just be careful, Wally. We don't want our enemies to know about your… uh... date."

"I'll be fine, J'onnz. I won't let anything bad happen to her. I will be on my guard. And if something bad does happen I will let you guys know. Later." Flash left and ran straight to the kitchen to eat some more food as if he couldn't get enough for lunch.


	3. Linda's and Wally's confession

**Chapter 3**

After finishing his lunch, Wally decided to see Linda to see how she's going on with her reports. He went to the teleport room and teleported to the area where she works.

Linda was in the office of her boss discussing about news reports. Her boss is a man of 53 years old who is a great role model and manager for all his employees at the workplace. He discusses what needs to be done and how to improve his business as he wishes more people to view his channel news. He also wants his reporters to report on the Luthor lookout and to interview the Justice League. He wants the people to learn the truth about what is happening rather than hiding the truth like other businesses.

He is somewhat cheeky, fat and has a kind face. Linda is discussing about the report of Luthor's escape and what he may be capable of.

"Linda dear, I understand what you are saying. It is better to know the truth than being left out behind. I want you to interview Superman about Luthor. I know that Superman is suspicious about Luthor and we all know that Luthor could be building and what he is capable of." Bob told her as he took off his glasses to look at her better.

"But Bob, I am not Lois Lane. Lois is far braver than I am. She would even risk her own life to get the story out of witnesses about Luthor's whereabouts. I understand that you want me to be as brave as Lois but I am not Lois. Superman keeps on rescuing her all the time and it became sort of a habit for both of them you know." Linda replied as she sat down and drank some water from her bottle.

"I know that but Linda I would appreciate if you can at least interview Superman or any of the Justice League. I am aware that Luthor is Superman's archenemy and the worst of them all. Superman is always aware and suspicious about Luthor. So I want you to interview Superman if you got the time. I want people to know what Luthor is up to these days." Bob responded as he filled his cup with cold water and drank it all up.

"Fine. I will do it Bob. I'll see if I can meet Flash and ask him to talk Superman so that I can interview him."

"Which reminds me, is there something going on about you and Flash, Linda?" Bob asked looking at Linda with interest as he put his cup down.

"What? There is nothing going on between Flash and I. Who told you that?"

Somehow she already knew the answer. _'Gus. I should have known. Why can't he mind his own business?'_

"It doesn't matter. I just want to know if there is something going on between you and Flash. It's confidential. Nobody will know about this."

"Well, I…." Linda didn't finish as the secretary entered into the office to inform Linda that a redheaded man named Wally is looking for her.

"Wally? What's he doing here?" Linda asked the secretary.

"No idea. I think he just want to see you." She responded.

"Okay. Tell him that I will see him in a while. I'm almost done for the day."

"I will inform Wally." The secretary left the office.

"Just because you've been saved by this young man doesn't mean the discussion's over, Linda." Bob said as Linda prepared to leave the office.

"I know. I will talk to you later, Bob. I'm pretty starved right now. I'm going to Lilly's Diner with Wally and take a break from all these stress right now."

"You deserved the break, Linda. You've been working hard everyday. I want my reporter to rest and get enough energy for tomorrow."

Linda saw that Bob really did care for her and her well being. She saw him as a father.

"I will take the rest and get enough energy for more reports tomorrow, Chief." She said as she turns to leave.

"Take care, Linda. I'm sure Wally will take care of you. He seems to really care of you. If you ask me, I think he's complete enamored for you. I will be waiting for my wedding invitation, Linda." Bob said as he noticed Linda's face became as red as Wally's hair.

Linda blushed as her manager said that. "I will. Wally and I are just friends. Take care of yourself Bob. Bye."

Linda went to the elevator, pressed the ground floor button and down she went.

'_I can't believe Bob just told me that. Is he really picturing Wally and I getting engaged and all? Can Wally really be in love with me and I'm not noticing? Hmm… I will observe and see for myself.'_ Linda thought as the elevator door open and left.

"Hey Linda!" Wally called her as soon as he saw her leaving the elevator. He approached her and noticed that she looked very tired and seemed like she could collapse at any minute. "How are you? Are you okay? You look tired? Do you need a lift? I can carry you if you want me too."

Linda looked at Wally. He seemed to be very concerned at her. He was wearing blue jeans and a red t-shirt matching his red hair.

'_Bob is right. Wally is concerned about me. He's so cute as he's looking very worried and all at me. Wally does love me after all.'_

Wally approached her and put his arm on her waist to help her.

"Thanks Wally. I'm very tired and starved. Let's go to Lilly's Diner. I need a break. I need the energy for tomorrow's reports." Linda responded as she held on to him.

"Okay. How about a walk to the park after lunch? You need to relax those muscles of yours and let the stress get out of you."

"What a good idea, Wally. That's so sweet of you. I think you're the romantic type of guy I would love to have in a boyfriend. Someone who cares. Someone who loves me. Someone who will always be there for me. I feel like I am falling in love with you, Wally." Linda told him as they walked along until they found the diner they're looking for.

Wally couldn't believe his eyes and ears as Linda just confessed her feelings to him. He looked at her stunned. Linda took his reaction as something else.

"I'll understand if you don't want or feel the same way as I feel for you, Wally. We can just be friends till I find the right guy for me." Linda said as she sadly looked at him before turning to look at the diner they're heading at.

'_Wow!'_ Wally thought as Linda confessed her love for him. _'She loves me. She truly loves me. Wait! She thinks I don't have the same feelings for her. I don't want to lose her to someone else. I want her to be mine. Ok. Just tell her that you love her, Wally or else you will lose her forever. I can do it. I can do it!'_

Wally stopped Linda from walking ahead of him. "Linda, there is something I want to tell you. I want to tell you that **I love you**. I fell in love with you since the day we meet. I didn't want to tell you that because I thought you would reject me. I have always had a crush on you. I wanted to tell you that I love you and now I am glad to tell you that. I want to be yours. I want you to be mines. Will you be my girlfriend? _'I have to tell her the truth that I am the Flash. I think I will tell her on our first date as the Flash and Linda Park.'_

Linda stared at him with her eyes wide open. _'He loves me. He really loves me. Oh my God! He asked me to be his girlfriend. I can't believe this. My dream came true .Wait! How will I tell Flash? The date is just a friendly date. I think I will let Wally know. I don't want him to think I'll be cheating on him.'_

"Yes Wally. I accept to be your girlfriend. I want you to be the perfect boyfriend that I am looking for. I will gladly accept to be your girlfriend. There is something I want to tell you. I am going on a friendly date with the Flash on Friday. Will you be okay with that? I just don't want to disappoint him. After all, I do owe him that for rescuing me last week.


	4. Nothing beats the first kiss

**Chapter 4 **

"Sure. I trust that Flash will protect you. I don't mind lending my babe to a superhero as far as she's safe." Wally said as he looked at her lovingly.

Linda blushed as she took his hand and together they went to Lilly's Diner and went in.

Linda ordered a hamburger and a coke. Together they went to sit on a table for two.

"What I don't get," Linda said as she took hold of one of Wally's hand, "Is that you're actually allowing me to go on a date with Flash. Aren't you mad or jealous?"

"Me? Jealous of Flash? Why would I? He's a superhero and if he likes my girlfriend, why not let him go on a date with her for a while?" Wally asked as he took a sip from his Coke. _'I should tell her that she's actually dating me. She's going to have my head when she discovers that I am the Flash.'_

"I really don't understand you at all, Wally. You could be so weird sometimes. It's like you're the Flash. I know that he's a weirdo too. He can be goofy and flirty and the next thing is that he's actually serious for a fight. I don't see him as the serious type." Responded Linda as she let go of his hand and took a bite of her hamburger while Wally looked flabbergasted and very shocked at her response. Of course, Linda didn't know how right she was. She didn't know that the Flash is actually on the same table as she is now. She has no knowledge of Wally's true identity.

"For all I could know, you and Flash could probably be best buddies. I think both of you should hang out together one day. Speaking of Flash, I wonder where he is. I need to ask a favor of him." Linda continued speaking as Wally continuously looked at her still shocked. She then took notice of Wally's silence. "What's up with you, Wally? Are you okay? Hello! Earth to Wally! I better hope you close that mouth of yours before a fly comes right into your mouth."

"Huh?" Wally couldn't believe he was staring at Linda like an idiot with his mouth wide open. "Oh! I'm okay. Did you say that you need to ask Flash for a favor?"

"Yes. I need to see him. I just need to talk to him and see if he can get Superman up for an interview. Bob wants an update on what's going on with Luthor these days. He's hoping that Superman will provide the answers. He knows that Superman is always on alert and suspicious of what Luthor is up to. Who knows what that man could actually be doing right now?" Linda asked as she finished eating her hamburger and now drinking her Coke.

"If I do see Flash around, I will let him know about your interview. I know that he will always be willing to help you Linda." Wally said as he stared at her.

"Thanks Wally. I really need this interview. Bob wants everybody to know what is going on with Luthor and for everybody to be on alert and armed if they see anybody suspicious around their area." Linda paid for her hamburger and lunch.

Wally and Linda then left going a walk to the park and walking around 5 times before going to Linda's apartment.

Linda took her apartment key from her purse and unlocked the door. Wally opened the door and allowed Linda to walk in first then followed her and closed the door while Linda left to go to her bedroom.

Wally observed and took notice that Linda's apartment is kept well clean and tidy. Her plants are well watered. All books and newspapers are kept in a shelf. Everything about her apartment is well clean.

'_Wow! She sure does keep her place very tidy and clean. Not a dust can be found.'_

Wally thought as he admired Linda's tidiness.

"So…" Linda said as she returned from her bedroom and noticed Wally looking around her place and admiring her clean apartment. Even the glass door leading to the balcony was shiny.

"So…" Wally repeated as he approached her and took her in his arms, hugging her gently while she wraps her arms on his waist.

Linda lifted her head to take a better at Wally while he repeats her action. Wally starts lowering his head till he connects his forehead with Linda's. She could feel his breath on her lips as he rubs his nose gently with hers. She closes her eyes as he nears his lips to hers and closes his eyes as well.

Her lips connected with his. She unwraps her arms from his waist and wraps her arms around his neck as she pressed closely to continue kissing him. Wally holds her tightly as he deepens the kiss.

Taking her by a complete surprise, Wally lifts her up, holds her on his arms and takes her to her bedroom as their lips continue to caress each other.

He lays Linda on the center of the bed as he crawls on top of her and not putting much of his heavy weight on her as they kiss again.

Linda moans softly as Wally's tongue touches her lips seeking entrance. His wish is granted as she opens up and he thrust his tongue on her mouth. Her tongue meets his and begins to wrestle. She then grinds her hips to his catching him off guard.

"Oh!" Wally gasped as he gets off from her and sits on her bed while she catches her breathing and looks at Wally with a red face.

"I think we're rushing it too far, aren't we?" Wally asked Linda as he too catches his breath.

"I guess so. We need to go slow or else…" She didn't bother finish her sentence.

"So, what do you want to do babe"

"I don't know Wally. What do you want to do?" She asks as she stands up and fixes her shirt.

"No idea. How about asking some few questions?"

"Like what?" She looks at him confusingly.

"Like…uh… what your favorite color is?"

"Oh! My favorite is red. What's yours, Wally?"

She notice that he grinned at her as she said that red is her favorite color.

"My favorite color is red too. Cool, eh? I guess we're compatible." He grinned at her as he said this. _'That kiss was the best and HOT! I hope she kisses me like that again but as Flash this time. How will I get her to kiss me as Flash? Hmm…'_

"Compatible. I guess so. Boy, am I tired! I need my rest for tomorrow news report. Please pass my message to Flash if you see him Wally. I need that interview with Superman."

"Will do so, babe. I hope your interview with Superman will go well. Well, I'm off. You need your rest and so do I." Wally said as he stood up, kissed her lightly on the lips and went out of Linda's bedroom.

Linda followed him as he opened the door of her apartment, winked at her and closed the door. She sat down on the sofa to recollect her thoughts. _**'Will do so, babe.'**__ 'Hmm…Wally's pronunciation of babe sounds familiar. He sounds a bit like Flash but he couldn't be, could he? I swear he sounds like Flash.'_

Linda got up and left to take a warm bath and then to sleep and wake up for the next day. Meanwhile, Wally reached to his apartment and followed the same routine as Linda to get ready for what awaits him the next day and what encounter could he possibly meet on the way to JL Watchtower.

**A.N: So Linda is already getting a bit suspicious of Wally and the way he calls her **_**'babe'. **_**Who could Flash possibly meet on his encounter on his way to JL Watchtower to attend a meeting with his fellow colleagues? Linda's date with the Flash is soon approaching. Will trouble arise for the young superhero and his date? The answer to the last question will be on Chapter 5.**


	5. Blast from the Past

**Chapter 5 (Wednesday)**

**At the Justice League Watchtower**

All the founders of Justice League are present with the exception of Flash. Superman called the members to attend the meeting to discuss about Lex Luthor's whereabouts and his minions. Superman noticed that Flash was not present.

"Where is Flash? Have anybody seen him or heard from him?" Superman asked as he looked at each of the founders' faces hoping to get an answer from one of them.

"I last saw Flash was yesterday. I haven't seen him since. I think he's still wooing the reporter he has a crush on." Spoke J'onn as he looked at Superman.

"WHAT?" Green Latern shouted at J'onn as though he hadn't heard him. "Since when did Flash start dating a reporter? Flash is well known for his flirtings and here I am thinking he would never get a girlfriend if he doesn't change his ways. This is new to me."

"She interviewed him on Monday and he seemed to be very pleased to be interviewed by her. He chatted with her for a while before he left. He said he wants her to love him for who he is." The Martian responded.

"Who is she?" Superman asked hoping the reporter is not Lois Lane or else...

"Linda Park" J'onn answered and noticed Superman letting out a sigh of relief.

"Does he know that Lex Luthor might target her and use her as a bait for him?" The dark knight asked.

"He is well aware of that. I think he will mostly be dating her as Wally and not Flash. He's only going on one date as the Flash to woo her." J'onn replied as he sat down on his usual spot.

"Well, I'm actually surprised that Wally managed to get a girlfriend who's a reporter. He must be following your footsteps, Superman." Diana said as she sat down besides Shayera the Thangarian.

Superman frowned as the Amazon princess said this. "He must be."

"Who would have thought that Wally was actually serious on starting a relationship?" The Thangarian suddenly asked as she too was curious about Wally and his date.

"No idea. I thought he would be too busy flirting with the ladies than noticing the one who would become his girlfriend." The Green Latern responded.

"Now that you mention it, I was wondering since when does superheroes starts to fall in love with reporters." Diana said as she eyed at Superman with curiosity. Superman scowled at her.

"Please keep Lois out of this conversation, Diana. Just because I'm seeing Lois just as Wally is doing the same for Linda doesn't mean all the reporters would be interested in us as well."

"Yeah, 'cause it's us who will be interested in them." Responded Green Latern sarcastically before Diana could say anything else.

Batman wondered why they were discussing about Wally and his love life rather than discussing on Luthor.

"Enough with Wally's love life and reporters, we must concentrate on Luthor and where he could possibly be." Batman said as he grew annoyed as the rest talked about Wally.

"He's right. We must concentrate on locating Luthor and stop him from whatever he is planning. For all we could know is that he'll probably is creating a powerful weapon to destroy Flash. Apart from that, we must make sure that Wally does not encounter Luthor at all times and must not be by himself either. We will assign other members to be on guard and to give Wally some company on whatever mission he's assigned to." Superman said as the atmosphere grew apprehensive. The Justice League found members were silent and thought about the horror that awaits them and the Flash. They all know that Luthor is capable of creating dangerous weapons to cause destruction and even death. So they continued their discussion while waiting for Flash's arrival.

**Meanwhile**

Flash has just had breakfast and was on his way to the watchtower to attend the meeting and knowing that he's late until his path to his destination was intercepted by an unknown figure that just happens to appear into thin air in front of Flash blocking his way. _'Who could this be? And where did he come from?'_ Flash thought as he proceeded to approach this newcomer. The newcomer was facing somewhere else while Flash stood behind him. _'This guy looks familiar. Have I met him before?'_

"Hi. Are you a friend or a foe?" Flash asked as the newcomer turned around to look at him.

Flash gasped. He couldn't believe who he was looking at. Someone from his past who he never thought he was going to see him again.

Before his very eyes, stood none other than Jay Garrick the first Flash. Jay was wearing a red shirt with lightning bolt and a metal helmet with wings attached to it. The helmet belonged to Jay's father who fought hard and bravely in World War 1.

"Do I look like a foe to you, Wally?" Jay asked as he took around his surroundings.

"No. I'm just surprised to see you here, Jay. But what are you doing here?" Flash asked as he recovered from his shock to seeing Jay standing right in front of him.

"I just decided to visit you and your super friends. How are they? Joan forced me to take a vacation leave and visit you." Jay said as he and Flash embraced each other like long lost brothers reuniting at last.

"They're all fine. Apparently Lex Luthor is out of jail and is planning something. My friends think he's out to get me for revenge. I defeated him, you see. Both Luthor and Brainiac combined to each other. So, how's Joan doing these days?"

"She's fine. She says hi. Did you say you defeated both Luthor and Brainiac? Congratulations Kid. I knew you had it in you. I do agree with your friends. It's best if you're not alone at most times 'cause Luthor could probably send someone to spy on you."

"Now that you mentioned it, Jay, I should really be on guard. I don't want them to see me going on a date with a reporter. I don't want them to target her. J'onnz told me not to get her involved. I want to date her as Flash. I really do love her. She loves me as Wally but I would love if she loves me as Flash too." Flash said as he prepared to go to his way to the watchtower.

"You could date her as Wally. Your foes don't know your alter ego. They may know you as Flash but not as Wally. So you're safe to date her as long as you're Wally but as the Flash…" Jay didn't want to think what the enemies could do if they found out about Flash dating a reporter.

"I know. Hey, do you want to meet the rest of the gangs? I'm supposed to be there already and I'm late for the meeting."

"Sure Flash. I could do for some visit to your friends. I can lend a hand with any help they need." Jay said as both he and Flash teleported to the watchtower.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the wilderness a figure walks to a hidden cave blocked by a boulder probably assumed to be the entrance to Luthor's hideouts. He is dressed like a clown or perhaps as a jester. His hair is both pink and yellow. He smiles as he seeks to help Luthor get revenge on the Flash. Laughing manically, he gets access to the entrance by tapping some code beside the boulder and opening the entrance to his desired location.

**A.N: I decided to introduce Jay Garrick here in this chapter. He and Wally are old friends and besides I also included the Tricksters. I was watching an episode in youtube on The Flash and Mark Hamill cracks me up. The last question in author's note in chapter 4 will be answered in later chapters. That was a mistake I put there. I've been busy and didn't have time to work on other chapters. Chapter 1 covers Monday while chapter 2, 3 and 4 covers Tuesday and this chapter covers Wednesday. Chapter 6 will cover that same day. I will work on where I left off.**


End file.
